


Run Through Walls

by Pomona Nymphadora Scamander (Annabeth_Scamander)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Scamander/pseuds/Pomona%20Nymphadora%20Scamander
Summary: Neville understands that his parents made a brave sacrifice but he can't help but feel that it was unfair. Luckily, his friends are always there for him.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom (implied)





	Run Through Walls

**With no visible superpowers**

**Sitting in the kitchen and talkin' for hours**

**You always show up at the perfect time**

**There's no one born with X-Ray eyes**

**There's no way to know what's on my mind**

**But you always say the words that save my life**

Neville sat by his parents' bedside, feeling tears at his eyes. He had been sitting there for a while now, not sure what to say. His mum reached for his hand, pressing another sweet wrapper in his hand.

"Mum, Dad, we won the war, Voldemort is dead, Bellatrix is dead," he told them, hoping to get it off his chest. Ron pat him on the back, soothing him.

"I can't help but feel though that we haven't won. We lost Tonks and Remus," Harry choked back a sob but Neville continued, "we lost Colin, I'll miss that boy," he chuckled softly but sadly and Harry closed his eyes and remembered that young first year he had met, so many years ago, regretting not treating him as well as he should have.

"I lost you. Gran always says that you fought valiantly, and I know that, but you shouldn't have been tortured in the first place," Tears poured down Neville's face, he gave up holding them back. "I'll always remember what happened, even if Dean and Seamus tell me to forget all the bad memories but keep a special place in my heart for you,"

"I can't help but feel alone, only Harry's been through something as bad as this," Tears were now pouring down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this ever happened. I'm sorry that you were tortured. And I'm sorry that you never got to watch me grow up."

**I've got friends that will run through walls**

**I've got friends that will fly once called**

**When I've nowhere left to go**

**And I need my heroes**

**I've got friends that will run through walls**

"Come on, Mate," said Harry. 

Hermione touched him on the shoulder, "You'll always be able to see them again. 'The ones we love never really leave us'," she recited.

"You can always find them in here," Ron added, pointing to the spot where his heart was.

Neville smiled at them sadly. "Thanks, you three, for supporting me when no one else would."

Hermione shook her head, "no, thank YOU, Neville for being a wonderful friend and for helping throughout the battle."

"Come on, I have an idea," said Ron, giving his friends a small smile. "Hannah said she'd save us a table at the Leaky."

"Oh, um sure. Hannah, you say?" Neville fumbled over his words.

"Yup," Ron grinned devilishly.

* * *

**You may not be superhuman**

**But you've got the strength to carry me through it**

**My shield of steel when I'm too weak to fight**

**Yes, you are**

**And that day my mother died**

**And you held me up and you wiped my eyes**

**It was in that moment when I realised**

**That I've got friends that will run through walls (Yeah)**

**I've got friends that will fly once called**

**When I've nowhere left to go**

**And I need my heroes**

**I've got friends that will run through walls**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> So that was my first songfic! Sorry it's so short, I struggle with these sorts of things. I've added a small bit of the rest of the song as a sort of finishing point. If anyone would like me to, I can post the rest of the song on another chapter. I wrote this for a challenge on another website.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review!  
> -Pomona :)


End file.
